


Chills

by sayalittleprayerforloki



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caring Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loki is a sweetheart, One Shot, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayalittleprayerforloki/pseuds/sayalittleprayerforloki
Summary: Loki comes to pick up his date only to find out that she's come down with a terrible flu.
Relationships: Loki/Evie, Loki/OFC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Loki being a sweetheart and using his Seiðr entirely too much.

Evie's doorbell sounded with a pleasant ding.

"Just a minute!" She yelled towards the front door. Loki had come to pick her up for their date at the Gershwin Theatre, and she was in a serious time crunch. She was just swiping on a bit of mascara to secure her false lashes into place when she sneezed so violently that she stabbed herself in the eye with her brush. 

"Fuck!" Why did this always happen to her? She always came down with allergies this time of year, and last night she could hardly get any sleep on account of how congested her sinuses were. All morning, she hadn't had an appetite, and the exhaustion was really getting to her. 

She shook it off and reached for a Q-tip to fix her mess. After slipping on the dress that Loki had magicked into her closet for the evening, she hopped out of the bathroom on one foot, securing the buckle on her strappy heels. Evie headed towards her front door, makeup still in hand.

She was just swiping on a last bit of lipstick before a pair of strong hands hugged around her waist and lifted her off the ground. 

"Loki!" She shrieked, dissolving into giggles as he swung her around and plopped her on the table so that her feet dangled just a bit above the floor.

"I don't even want to know how you got in here." Evie said.

He was dressed in a sharp, double breasted deep green suit with gold cufflinks and watch, looking so attractive that Evie just had to pull his lapel in for a kiss. 

Loki smirked at her once they broke away.

"Why the key, of course." He dangled a massive and incredibly ornate key from his palm that Evie was positive would _never_ have worked on her door. 

Especially since her apartment used keycards. 

"You can't just teleport in here whenever you feel like it," she chided him playfully.

"And why not?" His eyes swept over her, clearly admiring her in her gown. "You look ravishing, darling."

She did, indeed, look beautiful in the gown that he had created for her this evening. It was a stunning gold dress with white lace embellishments that drew the eye up to her slender shoulders and graceful neck.

But under Loki's closer examination, something was _off_ about her. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her face which was normally pleasantly flushed around him looked sallow and pale. He extended his hand, and Evie took it to scoot her body off the table and place her feet on the floor, wobbling just a bit in her four-inch heels. 

Something was definitely wrong. Evie was the very embodiment of grace. She never _wobbled._ He swept out his senses, checking for anything that could be affecting her so.

"You're warmer than usual, love."

"Says the frost giant."

He cupped her face gently to force her to look at him. 

"Are you feeling all right? I do not mind cancelling our plans."

"No!" She said, almost too quickly. She had been singing Broadway's praises since she and Loki had started going out, and she wouldn't miss the opportunity to finally drag him to the theatre. 

She put her lipstick in her clutch and straightened her gown, trying to ignore the migraine that was buzzing between her eyes. Then she thought of Loki's plans to eat sushi before, and her stomach clenched.

"I ate a late lunch. Do you think we could just skip dinner beforehand? I'm not really that hungry." 

Loki had started walking faster towards the door to open it for her, but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the lie just as it crossed her lips. He turned on his heel, emerald eyes flashing with mirth and put out his hand, as if he wanted her to shake it. 

“How do you do? My name is Loki, God of Mischief and Lies. And you are?”

"I'm not lying!" He gave her a pointed look that said _"Really?"._

"Okay, okay! I just haven't really had an appetite all day. Nothing serious." 

Just as she finished the sentence, she got into a fit of body-wracking coughs and leaned on the table for support. 

He had enough. She was in no shape to brave the New York winds, even with him by her side. All she needed was a quiet night in. 

And Loki was happy to oblige. 

With a snap of his fingers, her elegant hairstyle fell away and she was instantly dressed in comfortable pajamas and slippers. 

"Loki!" She protested. "What about the show?"

"Your health is more important to me, my love."

"I would've dealt with it," Evie grumbled. 

"We will go another night, darling. I promise."

"Fine," she relented, sagging. "You can show yourself out."

He looked mildly offended. "As a Prince of Asgard, it is my formal duty to take care of my princess. I'm not going anywhere."

In a flash, he too had changed into his flannels and guided her over to the couch where he draped a chunky knit blanket over her lower body. She snuggled it gratefully as Loki headed over to the kitchen. 

With all the complaining that Pepper had done when Tony had caught a stomach bug, Loki felt well-equipped to care for Evie. Lots of rest, fluids, and warm foods to soothe the throat (and of course, a doting caretaker). Humans were notoriously fragile, so he would take the utmost of precautions with his beloved.

He was sure that Evie had caught the flu that was ravaging the Tower, thanks to one of Clint's kids coming home from sleep-away camp. Loki and Thor, of course, were immune from the human virus as were Steve and Bucky, so they were charged with taking care of those that were infected. 

Though, none of the others were as picky as Evie was. 

While Loki always thought that it was perfectly satisfactory, Evie always claimed that his conjured food didn't _taste_ right. So, he resigned himself to squinting at the instructions on the back of the Campbell's chicken noodle soup can. 

Oh, how the mighty have fallen. 

He drew the line at fiddling with her rickety stove, however. After checking to see that Evie was engrossed in the movie she was watching, he touched the gas burner gently and the fire roared to life. Unfortunately, he had overestimated the power required and the flame almost touched the ceiling. 

He yanked his hand back and blasted it with wintry air, taming the inferno to a more acceptable level. 

"What was that, Loki?" Evie's head whipped around to find him smiling genially over at her, wearing the most ridiculous frilly apron that she had ever seen.

"Nothing!"

She arched an eyebrow, but let it go and turned back around. 

Loki finished cooking the soup quickly and brought it over to her on a tray with a glass of water. She accepted it gratefully, taking small spoonfuls and gradually regaining her strength. Loki settled down with her to watch the remainder of the movie, a delightful Disney film that recounted the classic story of a girl named Ella in live-action. Evie spent the whole movie creeping closer and closer to Loki, entertaining her limbs with his until they were basically inseparable. 

When it was finished, he took the tray from her and shooed her off to her bathroom, claiming that she needed steam to purge her sinuses and reduce her headache. 

"Loki?" She yelled from her bathroom, tone deadly. 

"Yes, love?" He appeared behind her. 

"Where's my fucking shower?"

"I thought a bath would be better to clear your nose." His wink was full of mischief. 

"You didn't have to _erase my shower from existence._ " 

He chuckled. "As if I cannot bring it back whenever you wish. Enjoy the tub, darling."

The bathtub was massive, with a sprig of eucalyptus and rosemary bundled and tied under the faucet as a form of aromatherapy. Evie shed her clothes quickly and almost moaned when she submerged herself in the bubbles. It was the perfect temperature to soothe her aching muscles. 

The lovable bastard was right. A bath really was what the doctor ordered. 

While she bathed, Loki got to work at tidying the mess he'd made in the kitchen and ensuring that she would be as comfortable as possible when she slept, piling mounds of furs on the foot of her bed. Not long after, she came out of her bathroom and crawled into the covers, taking a glance at the clock before calling out for Loki. 

"What about our tickets? The show started an hour ago!"

"Don't fret. You made a few Broadway enthusiasts very happy, darling."

Earlier in the night, he had pushed the tickets into the ley lines of the city. He trusted his Seiðr to choose where his gift should go, directing the tickets towards those that had always been curious of the theatre but hadn't necessarily had the opportunity to attend. 

"Thank you, Loki." She let out a massive yawn and snuggled up to him to lay her head on his chest. 

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well, my love." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, lacing it with just a bit of magic to encourage her into a deep and pleasant sleep. 

* * *

"Buck?"

Steve was reaching into his pocket for his wallet when he pulled out two ticket stubs that he didn't remember putting in his jacket. They were just finishing dinner at a steakhouse that Stark had recommended, catching up on modern times and enjoying the scenic skyline.

Bucky looked up, confused. "Yeah, Cap? What's up?"

"Did you buy tickets to _Wicked?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I've dropped a few hints about my next one-shot throughout the story. Try to guess what it is!


End file.
